Finished
by jazzman31
Summary: This story was inspired by "Apologize" by One Republic, it may become more later, just needed to get it out of my head.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Title: Finished  
**

**Author: jazzman31**

**Rating: M **

**Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it**

This is a song fic, i had to write one because of Timbaland's song "Apologize."

_I'm holding on your rope/_

_Got me ten feet off the ground/_

_And I'm hearing what you're saying/ _

_But I just can't make a sound_

Isn't that how we always end up, me holding onto Buffy's rope like some sick puppy needing to be saved. She always goes back to him, not Angel, because me and the big guy are pretty close, and I know he wouldn't do anything with her because he knows how much that would destroy me. I'm talking about Spike. He came back from the dead, and since he's been back Buffy hasn't been sure about us. I know go figure, Faith and Buffy being in a romantic relationship, but that only lasted for a few months, and then the bleached-blond Billy Idol wannabe shows up and B feels all guilty for letting him burn alive in the hellmouth. She makes up excuses for why we can't have sex, or hang. Yet I know that she is hanging with Spike, I can smell death all over her when she comes home. I can't deal with this shit anymore.

_You tell me that you need me_

"I need you Faith, I can't do this without you, I can't be strong without you. Faith, I love you," B says, and just like always I buy into her bullshit and take her in my arms as the tears slide down her face, and mine.

_Then you go and cut me down_

"You aren't worth anything, you whore! You are probably out screwing the whole world instead of patrolling," B's guilt screams at me, and I can't bare to look at her when she's like this.

_But wait/_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

"I'm sorry Faith," B says to my back as I grip my duffel bag tighter.

Images of her and Spike, naked, in our bed flash behind my closed eyelids, and I grit my teeth.

_Didn't think I'd turn around to say...  
_

I turn to look at her, and I know that she is seeing my mask of 5x5, cause I'll be damned if I show her how much she's hurt me.

_It's too late to apologize (It's too late)_

_It's too late to apologize (It's too late)_

"It's too late for apologies, B," I say and then turn on my heel and walk out the door. I hop in my motorcycle and drive off into the sunrise, and sigh as I embark on a life of my own.

_I'd take another chance/_

_Take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

I've only been away from her for a week, and I am already ready to give in to her pleas. She caught up with me in Arizona, thanks to Red, but I peeled out and lost her in Texas.

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat/_

_But it's nothing new..._

It is so hard to fall asleep needing her near me, and wake up alone and feel her getting nearer. I am in Boston now, but this city is too big for her to find me, and I paid a pretty penny to be put under the magical radar. I also threatened Red into stop locating me, telling her that she needed to mind her own fucking business.

_I loved you with a fire red/_

_Now it's turning blue/ _

_And you say..._

I can feel her, and I have to say I am impressed that her goody-two-shoes ass walked into this bar. I'm sure she is cringing inside at the sight of all the leather and demons, but I honestly am starting to care less and less.

_Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you_

"Faith, what do I have to do to prove to you that I am sorry, and I only want and only need you," she said, in her 'serious' voice, and I stifle the laugh that is threatening to spill out of my mouth.

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize (It's too late)_

_It's too late to apologize (It's too late)_

"I've told you once already Elizabeth, it's too late to be apologizing, shoulda thought of that before you went back to fucking the undead," I said, and then motioned to my bodyguards to take out the 'trash.'

I still see her face every now and then, but life is so much less complicated without B.

_I'm holding on your rope got me ten feet of the ground_


End file.
